1. Field
The present disclosure relates to job listing services. In particular, it relates to systems and methods of providing verification of jobseeker background and information.
2. General Background
Job listing providers generally provide searchable databanks of job listings related to employment opportunities and openings. In the current generation of online job listing services, listing service providers provide job searching capabilities to jobseekers based on search keywords entered by the jobseeker. As such, jobseekers can apply for jobs in which the jobseekers are interested. In addition, recruiters can also search for candidate among jobseekers that have posted their resume or other information. Generally, recruiters use a manual method to verify references, work experience and other data provided by the jobseeker.